Une poignée de vices et un zeste de folie
by OnceUponDreamer
Summary: Quelques jours de vacances et voilà Emma entraînant Regina dans les lieux les plus improbables, les plus coquins et les incongrus de notre monde, le but étant de rapprocher amicalement les deux anciennes rivales. Face au vice et à l'interdit, tout est possible. Surtout les situations les plus cocasses...
1. Prélude

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fiction, qui ne sera pas très longue, mais qui me faire rire d'avance! *sadique***

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première! Merci infiniment encore pour vos commentaires! Partager mes premiers pas d'auteur avec vous a été génial pour moi! **

**Rien ne m'appartient! (eh non...toujours pas!)**

* * *

Bon, comment expliquer la situation assez clairement, sans paraître trop floue ? Peut-être par le début et de cette folie qui a émergé dans ma tête plus que brûlée...

Bien... Nous y sommes... Regina et moi avons décidé de prendre quelques vacances communes, loin du monde magique, accompagnées bien entendu de notre fils, Henry. Quelques petits conflits bénins mais récurrents entachant toujours notre relation, nous avons pris cette décision afin de nous « rapprocher ». Au plus grand plaisir d'Henry.

Mais, après réflexion, je dois bien avouer que cette escapade me plaît plus que prévu. Je ne pensais pas qu'observer Regina évoluer dans mon monde, un univers dépourvu de magie pouvait être aussi...saugrenu. Du coup, décidant de profiter jusqu'au bout de la vulnérabilité de ma rivale, une idée s'est insinuée dans ma tête. A chaque coucher de soleil, à chaque moment où notre fils s'endort, j'ai décidé de repousser les limites de la Reine déchue et de confronter sa nature frigide à des situations qu'elle ne saurait imaginer...


	2. Premier Vice: Le Casino

**Bonsoir les loulous! Avant tout: BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS! Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonheur et de belles choses!**

**Désolée de ne publier que maintenant, j'ai eu une semaine très mouvementée, mais je vous rassure, dès maintenant, je publierai régulièrement comme j'ai pu le faire avec l'autre fiction. Je vous remercie infiniment de votre gentillesse. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir toujours des commentaires aussi adorables. :)**

**Pour ceux qui ont été surpris de la brièveté du premier chapitre: il s'agissait seulement d'un interlude, une petite mise en bouche pour expliquer correctement la situation! ;) Mais maintenant, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs! **

**Je vous avoue que je suis inquiète de publier ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même un tout petit peu.**

**Rien ne m'appartient! **

* * *

Voilà des heures et des heures qu'elle me braille dessus, tandis que j'essaie vainement de la convaincre. Elle m'exaspère à être si rétrograde. Elle me toise, avec un air de dégoût. Au moins, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde: l'antipode est notre lien.

- Sérieusement, vous avez un problème, Miss Swan...

- Regina, voyons, ne soyez pas si puritaine !

- Puritaine ? Puritaine ? Puritaine, moi ?! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'adhère pas à vos délires puérils que je suis « puritaine »...

- Franchement, vous êtes coincée, voilà tout...

- Et vous êtes complètement irresponsable et immature !

- Tout de suite, les grands mots...

- Vous voulez laisser mon fils seul à la maison !

- NOTRE fils. Et Henry va avoir quatorze ans. Il est grand maintenant. Je vous promets que chaque soir, nous ne serons parties que deux ou trois heures, pas plus... Allez, Regina, je deviens folle moi ici, à tourner en rond, entre les visites au musée, les ballades dans le parc le dimanche, les activités culturelles et ennuyantes, le petit café à dix-sept heures comme les bourges...

- Comme... quoi ?!

- Peu importe... Je me disais juste qu'on pouvait peut-être changer un tout petit peu le programme... Le rendre plus... innovant.

- Hors de question !

- Regina... Je fais énormément d'effort depuis le début des vacances. Tout est parfaitement réglé, sans improviste, sans travers. Nous faisons tout ce que VOUS avez décidé. Pourquoi les compromis viennent-ils toujours de moi ?

- Parce que vos manières sont intolérables ! Vous n'avez aucune éducation !

- La faute à qui, on se le demande...

- Oh, ne jouez pas sur ce terrain Miss Swan !

- Regina, s'il vous plaît... On sera toutes les deux. Henry sera content, cela nous permettra de mieux nous connaître...

- Oh ! La Sauveuse veut faire copine-copine avec la Méchante?! C'est Papa et Maman qui vont être contents !

- Et après c'est moi qui suis puérile... Vous pouvez le dire si vous avez les jetons !

- Pardon... ?

- Vous avez parfaitement compris, votre Majesté. Vous êtes dans un monde inconnu, vous avez peur...

- Pas du tout !

- Regina, avouez-le... Cela se voit à cinquante kilomètres que vous êtes terrifiée!

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai...

- Très convaincant... Tant pis... Je pensais juste que vous aviez plus de cran que cela...

Le silence s'épaissit autour de nous. Banco. J'ai touché LA corde sensible. L'orgueil de la Reine. La croire incapable d'affronter l'inconnu, voilà une théorie bien scandaleuse ! Ses yeux se font plus noirs que jamais, et je sens l'once d'une contradiction se dessiner. Que faire ? Résister et avouer sa faiblesse ? Céder ? Le caractère bouillant de Regina ne peut supporter un tel affront. J'ai gagné. Intérieurement, je ris. Je me sens quelque peu sadique. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fière de mon petit stratagème.

- Très bien. Durant les sept prochains jours, chaque nuit, je vous accorderai trois heures afin de que vous me fassiez découvrir vos mœurs de débauchée. Mais à une seule condition...

- Laquelle ?

- Vous me laissez une nuit sur les sept. Je déciderai de ce qu'on fera. D'accord ?

- Sans problème.

- Bien.

Elle se tient droite comme un piquet, hautaine et impérieuse. Le spectacle provoque chez moi un mélange d'exaspération et d'hilarité. Parfois, lorsque je la regarde, j'ai envie de la décoiffer, de lui arracher ses vêtements, de la secouer pour voir si elle n'est pas faite de glace ou de marbre. J'ai toujours eu énormément de mal à imaginer Regina aux toilettes, ou nue, ou en train de se masturber. Pour moi, elle n'a jamais été un être humain comme les autres. Bien trop royale, bien trop méprisante, bien trop condescendante. Comme si elle ne se rabaissait jamais à faire la même chose que nous, pauvres humanoïdes dénués d'originalité vitale. Je veux changer cela. J'en ai marre de me sentir comme la négligée de notre duo de mères.

- On commence par quoi ?

- Ce soir, c'est Casino...

- Quoi...?

Je la regarde, un profond sentiment d'espièglerie s'emparant de moi. Un peu sadique et manipulatrice. Et j'aime cette position de supériorité.

- Vous allez voir...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Les lumières, les musiques électroniques, le cliquetis des pièces s'écrasant les unes contre les autres, tout me semble irréel. De robots colorés aux vieilles machines à l'ancienne, je rêvasse devant ce décor digne du Parrain. A mes côtés, je sens que Regina est tendue. Elle ne parle pas et ses traits sont fermés. Elle s'impatiente, s'agace et fustige.

- C'est n'importe quoi...

- Regina... Vous m'avez promis de faire un effort.

Elle roule des yeux et soupire bruyamment, visiblement exaspérée. Jetons en main, je me jette sur la première machine et dépense tout du premier coup. Regina se met à rire. Pas d'un rire sincère, mais d'un rire plutôt moqueur... Je la fusille du regard.

- Essayez, puisque vous êtes si maligne.

Elle s'empare de quelques pièces, les introduit dans la machine et abaisse le levier. Je suis écœurée. Parce qu'elle vient de remporter le triple de sa mise. Elle me lance un sourire narquois. Vexée comme un pou, je passe devant elle et me dirige vers le bar, afin de me payer un verre. Là, le serveur me drague grossièrement. Je me laisse faire, sans broncher, mi-amusée mi-ennuyée. Il est plutôt pas mal. Et avec un peu de chance, il m'offrira un verre. Sans m'en rendre compte, je laisse le temps passer. La chaleur de l'alcool rend l'éclairage halluciné. Je réalise l'absurdité de la situation : moi et ma meilleure ennemie en plein casino. Je soupire. Avec un peu de chance, Regina me ramènera un joli pactole. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir réussi à la traîner jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais voir comment elle s'en sort. Après quelques verres, je pars donc à la recherche de cette dernière. Lorsque je la trouve, je reste muette de stupeur. Elle est là, bloquée devant sa machine. L'air hagard. On croirait un fantôme. Ses yeux sont fixes, comme dans un film d'horreur. Son teint blafard n'arrange pas le portrait. Elle ressemble étrangement à Morticia, l'élément féminin de la famille Adams. Et cela se confirme lorsque je me rapproche d'elle prudemment et que je l'entends parler à sa machine.

- Allez, ma jolie, allez, donne-moi tout ce que tu as. Fais plaisir à Maman, allez, allez, allez...Donne, donne, donne...

Elle répète sans cesse la même rengaine, une aura presque folle inscrite sur ses traits. J'explose de rire. Cocasse serait un euphémisme pour décrire cette situation. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je ne peux m'empêcher de la taquiner.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici...

Mais, elle ne répond pas. Elle reste dans la même position. Effectuant les mêmes gestes. Tout semble presque robotique chez elle. Elle ne semble même pas me voir. Mon sourire diminue un peu. Pourtant, je continue de la charrier gentiment. Les piques incessants chez nous, c'est de bonne guerre.

- Eh bien, c'est le grand amour à ce que je vois... Comment s'appelle cette machine que vous ne quittez plus des yeux?

Toujours aucune réponse. Toujours les mêmes gestes. Là, je sens que c'est grave. Je ne ris plus. Je tapote gentiment son épaule.

- Regina ?

Pas la moindre réaction. Je la secoue un peu plus fort.

- REGINA !

Elle sursaute violemment et se retourne vers moi d'un air de presque déséquilibré.

- CA VA PAS NON ?

- Mais vous ne répon...

- A CAUSE DE VOUS, J'AI PERDU ! TOUT, TOUT PERDU ! BRAVO MISS SWAN!

- Mais...

- MERCI HEIN! MERCI VRAIMENT!

- Regi...

- DONNEZ-MOI QUELQUES DOLLARS !

- Quoi ? Non...

- DONNEZ MOI VOTRE ARGENT !

- Voyons je...

- VOUS ALLEZ ME LE DONNER OUI?!

Sans même que je puisse répliquer, elle s'empare furieusement de mon sac. Elle a l'air d'une hystérique accroc au shopping qui s'apprête à vivre une période de soldes. Tremblante, elle ouvre fébrilement mon porte-feuille. Et prend tous mes billets. Un sourire vicieux, presque flippant passe sur son visage. Elle se réinstalle dans sa position et recommence son rituel. La manette, l'attente, le résultat. La manette, l'attente, le résultat. La manette, l'attente, le résultat. Cela n'en finit plus. Complètement estomaquée, je regarde tout autour de moi. Sans un mot, je m'éloigne furtivement, laissant ma rivale dans son délire. J'attends qu'elle se détende. Espérant secrètement que cela ne la conduira pas à la ruine. Je décide donc de me promener dans le casino. Je vois deux femmes portant de la fourrure se chamailler pour des jetons, tandis qu'un homme mystérieux, lunettes noires sur les yeux, rejoint une table de poker, muni d'une liasse de billets. Je m'éternise à contempler cet étrange milieu où le temps n'existe plus. Je ne sais combien de temps cela a duré, mais au bout d'un moment, je décide de rejoindre une fois de plus la mère de mon fils. Je la cherche parmi les joueurs. Et je la retrouve rapidement. Il faut dire qu'elle ne passe pas totalement inaperçue... L'observant d'un point de vue totalement neutre, je dois bien avouer qu'elle a une classe folle. D'ailleurs, je perçois les regards séducteurs que lui envoient certains lourdingues. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela m'énerve. Mais, elle... elle... elle ne semble pas aller mieux. Je soupire doucement. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'agir... Timidement, j'approche mes lèvres de son oreille.

- Regina, on va y aller...

- Oui.

- Vous avez bientôt fini ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez gagné un petit peu ?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai ? Combien ?

- Oui.

- Regina...euh...vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ?

- Oui.

- Alors, pourquoi vous ne bougez pas ?

- Oui.

Je lève les sourcils, complètement ébahie. Elle semble complètement ailleurs. Il va falloir que je la force. Cela ne va pas être joli.

- Bon, Regina, je vais aux toilettes, dès que je reviens, on y va.

- Oui.

Je me dirige vers la porte des W.C., légèrement inquiète de la passivité de ma rivale. Je me passe rapidement de l'eau sur le visage. J'expire bruyamment puis ressort. Lorsque je retrouve mon acolyte, je me pétrifie. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, je me transforme en spectatrice d'une comédie absurde : celle où le personnage principal, interprétée par Regina, tape violemment contre la machine, jurant, pestant, totalement incontrôlable, tandis que deux vigiles tentent de la maîtriser et de l'entraîner vers la sortie. Réalisant qu'on tente de l'éloigner de sa machine bien-aimée, elle se met à frapper l'une des deux armoires humaines. Je reste, immobile pendant quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser que cette projection n'est pas une conséquence de mon degré d'alcoolémie. Et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un film. Je rattrape rapidement les deux vigiles.

- Attendez, elle est avec moi...

L'un des deux vigiles me toise.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas la raisonner, lui dire de s'arrêter?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à...

- Peu importe ! La prochaine fois, ne la sortez pas !

Je ne réplique rien, complètement abasourdie par ce qui est en train de se dérouler. Arrivés à la sortie, les deux gorilles pousse Regina dehors, sans ménagement. Des menaces fusent : la police, l'interdiction définitive aux casinos, l'internement... Bref, cela vole haut. Je ne peux réprimer un rire que tous prennent pour de la provocation. Regina, le nez en hauteur, s'éloigne de moi, ruminant sur sa défaite, jurant de causer la perte des deux hommes. Je crois même l'entendre prononcer mon nom avec un adjectif peu glorieux. Je la suis, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se retourne vers moi. Prenant l'air le plus nonchalant possible, je lui souris.

- Ça va mieux ?

Elle ne dit rien, presque interdite. Puis, elle s'assoit sur le banc le plus proche.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû m'emmener là-bas...

- Sans blague !

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Dans mon monde, j'ai déjà eu quelques soucis avec ça.

- Regina, une accroc au jeu ?

Regrettant sûrement de s'être un peu dévoilée, elle se lève et me menace.

- Je vous défends d'en parler à qui que ce soit !

- C'est bon, calmez-vous, je ne dirai rien...

Elle n'insiste pas et se rassoit. Puis, avec des yeux de hibou, elle me regarde fixement.

- On fait quoi demain ?

Je lui offre un large sourire. Parce que le ton de sa voix est plus mutin que je ne l'aurais cru. Et, je dois avouer que l'espace d'un instant, elle me plaît énormément. Attendez, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit là ? Oh non, non, non. Je secoue la tête, chassant ces drôles d'idées de ma tête. Et la regarde de nouveau, une étincelle d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

- Demain, c'est sex-shop.


	3. Second Vice: Le Sex-Shop

**Bonsoir mes supers lecteurs!**

**Voilà le tout nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf. Je vous avoue que je me suis marrée à l'écrire, j'imaginais trop les situations. Après, j'espère l'avoir écrit correctement... :/Le plus important est qu'il vous plaise! Cela devient un petit peu plus...osé entre Regina et Emma... :) **

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos commentaires, votre gentillesse et votre patience. Pour une novice comme moi, vous lire est gratifiant et incroyable! ;) **

**Rien ne m'appartient! (même pas un tout petit peu... Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de vouloir Regina! ;) )**

* * *

Après un après-midi étonnamment amusant et beaucoup plus relaxant que les précédents, la nuit tombe et je commence à être excitée comme une puce. Après nos mésaventures d'hier, me voilà impatiente de lâcher l'ex-Reine au milieu des objets sexuels et des revues pornographiques. Pas que je sois adepte et fervente supportrice ce genre de pratiques, mais je n'ai qu'une hâte : voir les réactions de ma rivale si propre sur elle face à cet univers, moralement situé à des kilomètres de son cosmos froid et parfait. Notre arrivée annonce déjà le rocambolesque à venir: dans la boutique lugubre et presque sordide, le vendeur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, bedonnant, au regard pervers, se met en tête qu'elle et moi formons un couple. Je ne sais pourquoi, à cette idée, une sorte de malaise s'installe entre Regina et moi. Surtout que le commerçant face à nous semble transpirer et s'exciter de nous imaginer ensemble. Le décor est plantée. Regina semble très, très, très embarrassée. Aucune expression ne s'affiche sur sa peau satinée mais je décèle clairement dans ses pupilles une gêne plus qu'intense. Alors que l'on explore petit à petit le magasin, je vois ses yeux passer de l'état de choc au profond dégoût.

- Miss Swan... C'est quoi ça ?

Elle me tend un film pornographique. J'explose de rire. Un rictus de répulsion se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est répugnant !

- Regina...

- Je ne suis pas féministe, mais ça, ça, ça, non, non, non, je ne tolère pas ça !

Elle jette le _Capitaine Orgazmo_ par terre, comme si ce n'était qu'une ordure et s'essuie les mains, de peur d'être contaminée par une maladie atroce et repoussante. Son aversion tourne à la franche rigolade pour moi. Le plus intéressant reste à venir, j'en suis certaine. Je me dis que notre présence ici est peut-être l'occasion pour nous de franchir certaines barrières intimes. Tandis qu'une idée germe dans mon esprit, nous arrivons aux accessoires. Les yeux écarquillés, elle s'empare d'un gode ceinture.

- Cela sert à quoi ça ?

- Hum... En général, ce sont les filles entre elles qui utilisent cela...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elles l'utilisent pour pimenter leurs ébats...

- Je ne comprends pas...

Ses yeux me questionnant silencieusement, je m'empare de l'objet et mime de le mettre autour de ma taille pour lui expliquer. A cet instant précis, elle me fixe. Et je n'arrive pas à cerner son expression : de la surprise, de la stupéfaction et comme de... l'envie ? Non, cela doit être le fruit de mon imagination. Mais je dois bien avouer que, poster là, devant elle, avec le gode ceinture autour de ma taille, je suis troublée et mon entrejambe ne se gêne pas pour me le rappeler. Confuse, je remets rapidement l'instrument à sa place et me détourne rapidement d'elle, sans un mot. Je parcours les rayons, seule, afin de me remettre les idées en place. Soudain, je distingue un léger cri de surprise. Reconnaissant la voix de ma compère, je me précipite et la trouve dans une allée de tenues, plus sexy les unes que les autres. Soulagée, je me rapproche d'elle.

- Si vous criez à cause de cet habit d'infirmière, ne vous...

- Il y a un homme dans la cabine, là.

D'un air hagard, elle me désigne un rideau bleuté au bout du rayon. Je jette furtivement un coup d'oeil. Comprenant où elle veut en venir, je me mets à rire nerveusement.

- Il était en train de...

L'espace d'un instant, je m'imagine la scène : un homme la braguette ouverte devant un film X et Regina surprenant le spectacle, ahurie. Je me mets à rire plus fort. Elle, elle ne glousse pas. Elle me toise, exaspérée. Elle s'éloigne brusquement de moi, vexée que je me moque d'elle et sans doute humiliée par ce qu'elle a entrevu. Je la rattrape et profite de l'occasion pour lui poser une question qui me taraude.

- Vous vous masturbez parfois ?

Elle se retourne subitement, choquée. Son visage prend de drôles de teintes : cela passe du vert maladif au rouge colère, finissant sur un blanc déconfit assez saugrenu.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Cela vous arrive de vous toucher ?

- Mais... Miss Swan... Voyons... Mais... Vous n'avez pas à me poser ce genre de questions ! C'est totalement indiscret et grossier !

- Regina, nous sommes dans un sex-shop, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A une discussion sur les licornes et les petits oiseaux ?

- Non, mais je ne m'attendais pas à autant de familiarité ! Est-ce que je vous en pose des questions à vous ?!

- Non, mais vous avez le droit...

- …

- Allez-y, demandez-moi ce que vous voulez.

Elle me défie du regard, essayant de cerner si je suis sérieuse ou non. Réalisant que mon interrogation est parfaitement pensée, elle me regarde de la tête au pied d'un air méprisant. Puis, elle soupire, agacée par mon immaturité. J'affiche un sourire vainqueur. Et j'attends patiemment sa question, avec une pointe d'excitation et d'appréhension. Ces vacances prennent une tournure vraiment loufoque.

- Très bien... Combien de partenaires sexuels avez-vous eu ?

Bonne première question. Je réfléchis quelques instants, les comptant sur mes doigts. Sans aucune gêne, je lui annonce la couleur.

- Vingt-six.

Elle blêmit. J'ignore si c'est de la gêne ou du dégoût, et j'avoue que cela m'irrite un peu.

- Le fait d'avoir un peu de vécu ne fait pas de moi une catin, vous savez !

- Je n'ai rien dit...

- Non, mais je vois bien la tête que vous faites.

- Non, c'est juste que...

- Vous en avez eu combien vous ?

- …

- Je ne vais pas vous juger, allez, dites-moi.

Après un bref silence, elle détourne les yeux et se met à marmonner.

- Jenaieutrois...

- Euh... Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas bien entendu...

Elle se racle la gorge, ses joues prenant une nuance pourpre assez intéressante.

- J'en ai eu trois...

- Seulement, trois ? Attendez, vous n'avez eu que Daniel, Léopold et Graham ?!

- Oui, et alors ?! Cela ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de frigide !

L'écho de ma propre réponse résonne et cela m'amuse. Je la trouve presque attendrissante. Elle si froide, si sûre, si séduisante n'a eu que trois amants dans sa vie de reine.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, c'est juste que vous êtes sublime alors je pensais que...

Une seconde, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire là ? Je me tais. Merde, merde, merde. Je me gifle mentalement.

- Sublime ?

- Ben...euh...ouais... vous êtes pas mal, vous le savez quand même...

Je sens la rougeur m'envahir le visage et prendre tellement de place que mon cerveau bouillonne. J'en arrive même à avoir la sensation que de la vapeur d'eau sort de mes oreilles. Elle reste stoïque, et je vois dans son regard qu'elle est troublée par mes propos. Je baisse les yeux, enfouis mes mains dans mes poches et contemple le sol, qui soudain, me paraît plus intéressant que n'importe quel endroit du monde. Je l'entends rire légèrement. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de rire moqueur. Un rire doux et agréable, presque mélodieux.

- Merci.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je prends mon air nonchalant et la fixe, boudeuse.

- Ouais, ouais, de rien...

Elle continue de sourire et quelque chose de nouveau apparaît dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui ressemble à de la douceur, mêlée à de l'intérêt.

- On continue ? Cela vous arrive de vous...toucher ?

- Eh ! Mais c'était ma question !

- Répondez, et je ferai de même.

Mon cerveau, chauffé par les événements précédents, finit par se bloquer. C'en est trop pour mes petits neurones, affaiblis par l'ambiance et la tournure que prend cet échange. Parce que j'en suis certaine : elle m'allume légèrement là...

- Bien sûr, j'ai des besoins. Et vous ?

- Oui...

Je rigole doucement. Sur le coup, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer, mais après réflexion, un tableau charnel s'immisce rapidement dans ma tête, me provocant de furieuses bouffées de chaleur.

- Et à quoi vous pensez ?

- Pardon ?

- Quand vous vous masturbez.

Elle me détaille. Quelque chose comme du désir naît dans son regard chocolat. La température augmente au creux de mon ventre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens de plus en plus bizarre, de plus en plus attirée.

- Cela dépend. Je peux penser à des situations, ou des... personnes...

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du sien. J'ai chaud, très chaud. Ma respiration s'est accélérée.

- Et vous, Miss Swan... ?

Sa voix est devenue suave, sensuelle. Je déglutis.

- Je...

- Excusez-moi, Mesdames, mais je vais fermer, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir.

Le petit vendeur aux airs vicieux nous fait sursauter. Il nous dévisage d'un air graveleux. Je vois Regina le toiser, impérieuse. Elle émet un souffle agacé, puis passe devant lui, ne daignant même pas le saluer. Je la suis précipitamment, ne souhaitant pas m'attarder une seconde de plus dans ce lieu. Dehors, l'air froid fait redescendre toutes mes pensées salaces et je tente d'emprunter l'air le plus détaché possible, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Alors, cela vous a plu ?

- C'était... intéressant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire légèrement. De profil, je la détaille un instant. Merde, c'est vrai qu'elle est stupéfiante. Comme cela se fait-il qu'elle n'ait eu que si peu d'amants ? Elle se tourne vers moi. Rapidement, je détourne les yeux et fais mine d'observer la rue derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez concocté pour demain ?

Je reporte mon regard dans le sien et pouffe à gorge déployée. Ce rire cache ma gêne de m'être embarquée dans une aventure pareille. Si une légère ambiguïté s'est instauré entre elle et moi à cause d'un simple et foutu magasin, qu'est-ce que cela va donner pour nos prochaines escapades...

- On va accélérer la cadence : demain, je vous emmène voir des strip-teaseuses.


	4. Troisième Vice: Le Club de Strip-Tease

**Bonjour mes loulous!**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien! Encore une fois, merci infiniment pour vos messages super adorables, comme toujours! Je suis heureuse que cette fanfiction vous plaise et que certains prennent du plaisir à me lire, je trouve cela extraordinaire! Merci, merci, merci!**

**Ce chapitre sera moins drôle que les précédents, mais il fallait que je fasse un choix: faire dans l'humour ou faire monter la pression entre Emma et Regina, mon tout petit petit petit talent d'écrivain novice ne me permettant pas de faire les deux à la fois! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même! :)**

**Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Lacey. **

* * *

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers notre nouvel eldorado débridé, l'ambiance entre la mère adoptive de mon fils et moi est inexplicablement tendue. Quelque chose a changé. Les regards deviennent fuyants, les gestes de plus en plus fébriles. Que s'est-il passé ? Je n'arrête pas de repenser à notre échange au sex-shop. A ce jeu sexuel qui commençait à s'instaurer. Au fait que cela m'a plu. Au fait que je l'ai vu d'un nouvel œil. D'abord glaciale, ma rivale s'est transformée en une femme taquine, espiègle, ouverte et légèrement séductrice. Un rapport presque charnel s'est initié pendant quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi en penser. Je commence à regretter mon immaturité. Je sais bien que je dois désormais assumer mes actes, mais Regina se révèle bien plus réceptive, bien plus flamboyante et bien plus ambiguë que je ne l'imaginais. Ce qui me trouble profondément. Je la regarde et je vois sa beauté. Je l'imagine déshabillée et cela me fait de l'effet. Je fonce tête baissée. Je vais le regretter, mais tant pis. L'occasion est trop belle et j'aime ce désir nouveau qui m'entortille les entrailles. Dans le taxi qui nous mène aux strip-teaseuses, aucun mot n'est échangé. Lorsque l'on arrive, on se regarde un instant. Une lueur d'appréhension étincelle dans ses yeux. Mais ses gestes suintent la détermination. Nous pénétrons tranquillement dans le club . Rapidement, nous réalisons que notre présence ne passe pas inaperçue. Les hommes avachis sur les canapés nous détaillent grossièrement. Excepté ce fâcheux détail, l'endroit nous offre une ambiance à la fois tamisé et érotique. De grands rideaux rouges ornent les murs. Une immense scène illuminée s'étend sur plusieurs mètres, entourée d'une centaine de fauteuils de cuir. Cinq ou six barres se dressent, objets de métal gracieux où s'élancent les strip-teaseuses.

Je laisse Regina s'asseoir à une table tandis que je vais commander nos verres. Après quelques verres de martini, je tâte le terrain et anticipe ses réactions. Elle semble curieuse, étonnée, mais absolument pas choquée. Elle observe, sans jugements, sans à priori. La voir ainsi curieuse, presque voyeuse titille mes sens. Nous discutons tranquillement et j'en apprends toujours un peu plus d'elle. J'aime la pudeur avec laquelle elle se révèle. Je me laisse lentement glisser, m'abreuvant de ses paroles. Soudain, une splendide rousse s'assoit à notre table, la posture aguicheuse.

- Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

Brusquement, Regina se fait muette comme une carpe, sans doute perturbée par l'arrivée inopinée de la strip-teaseuse. De mon côté, j'essaie de paraître la plus chaleureuse possible et engage la conversation.

- Pas mal. C'est la première fois qu'on vient dans un lieu comme cela. Du coup, on s'instruit.

- Oh, je vois ! Vous êtes en couple ?

Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est quoi cette manie qu'ont tous les gens qu'on croise de croire qu'on est en couple ? Je me sens mal à l'aise. L'idée ne me répugne pas. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me gêne... Je dévisage un instant la brune glaciale installée près de moi. Elle semble complètement troublée. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-elle aussi embarrassée? Je réponds précipitamment, presque paniquée.

- Absolument pas !

La danseuse rigole franchement. Mais Regina, elle, se tourne vers moi. Son expression est interdite. Elle reprend rapidement ses airs hautains, dissimulant ses émotions. Je sens que quelque chose m'échappe complètement.

- D'accord. Alors, vous appréciez le spectacle ?

- Ouais, c'est chouette. Tu fais cela depuis longtemps ?

- Et si tu commençais par me payer un verre avant de me poser des questions ?

Je n'en reviens pas ! La danseuse flirte carrément avec moi. Regina reste impassible. Perdue entre la froideur de mon acolyte et la drague ouverte de la strip-teaseuse, je tergiverse mais me décide à offrir un verre à notre nouvelle interlocutrice.

- Je m'appelle Lacey.

- Moi, c'est Emma.

- Regina.

Elle nous sert la main à toutes les deux, mais son attention se reporte vite sur moi. Ses yeux se font félins, sa moue langoureusement boudeuse. Je suis complètement décontenancée. Je tente de garder une certaine prestance en entamant une série de questions qui me turlupinent.

- Alors...hum... Lacey... Tu fais cela depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux ans. J'étais étudiante en communication avant.

- Quelle revirement de situation !

- Ouais... Au début, c'était juste un job étudiant, et puis les événements ont fait que...

- Cela paye bien ?

- Plutôt oui, si tu sais te... débrouiller...

Elle me lance un regard espiègle et coquin. J'hallucine carrément ! Regina demeure étrangement silencieuse. Elle semble même ailleurs et peu incline à participer à l'échange. Cela m'inquiète, mais je n'en montre rien. Je reporte mon attention sur la jolie rousse.

- Tu tombes jamais sur des gros pervers ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais parfois on a des clients qui valent le coup...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Des clients plutôt canons...

- Du genre ?

- Du genre, comme toi...

Je suis à deux doigts de recracher mon verre. Ce compliment plus que direct, c'est le moment qu'attendait Regina pour s'éclipser et s'éloigner de nous, sans un mot. Je ressens comme un pincement au cœur de la voir disparaître, mais je fais mine d'être indifférente.

- Vous êtes amies ?

- C'est plus compliqué que cela. Regina est la mère adoptive de mon fils.

- Je vois...

Elle se retourne pour regarder Regina partir, avant de plonger son regard flamboyant dans le mien.

- Elle est magnifique, bel acabit, mais elle n'a pas l'air franchement aimable.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Sacrée Regina ! Elle donne toujours une bonne impression !

- Oui, c'est vrai, qu'avec les étrangers, elle n'est pas très chaleureuse, mais elle peut être très attachante quand on prend le temps de la connaître un peu.

- Tu sembles beaucoup l'aimer...

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne sais que dire. Est-ce que j'aime « beaucoup » Regina ? C'est difficile à expliquer. Le déroulement de nos vacances donne un souffle nouveau à notre relation. On semble plus proche, plus intime mais jusqu'où ? Je suis déboussolée. Parce qu'après ce séjour, j'espérais voir Regina comme une amie. Mais rien de tout cela ne se produit. Je commence à voir en elle un... objet de désir.

- Tu veux une petite démonstration ?

La belle danseuse me sort de mes pensées. J'hésite mais l'ambiance me porte et sans que je puisse réfléchir à ma réponse, j'entends ma bouche émettre un son semblable à un « oui ». Je m'installe sur un fauteuil tandis la strip-teaseuse se rapproche de moi. Elle commence à onduler sensuellement. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle est belle. Telle une vague chaude et calme, son corps lèche le mien imperceptiblement et sensuellement. C'est torride. Je dois bien l'avouer. Alors qu'elle gesticule contre moi, je capte un regard noir à l'autre bout de la salle. Regina. Je suis scotchée. Parce que dans ses yeux, je lis de la tristesse et de la frustration. Et sans que je sache pourquoi, cela m'arrache le cœur. Tandis que la danseuse fait son show, ni Regina, ni moi ne brisons notre contact visuel. Je ne sais combien de temps cela dure, mais je me perds dans ses deux pupilles noires qui m'adresse une supplique silencieuse que je ne comprends pas. Une lourde sensation de besoin s'immisce dans mon entrejambe entêtée. Et je ne sais plus si l'excitation naît des mouvements de la danseuse ou du simple regard de mon ennemie sur moi.

Les balancements corporels achevés, je paye Lacey qui me fait un clin d'oeil équivoque. Sans prendre réellement le temps d'y répondre, je rejoins rapidement Regina. Elle est proche d'une barre de danse et détaille minutieusement le comportement des clients. Elle ne me prête aucune attention. Je la contemple, sans un mot. Lorsqu'une strip-teaseuse s'approche d'elle, elle lui glisse un billet dans le décolleté. J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite du spectacle. Elle se retourne vers moi et sourit, presque sadiquement.

- Moi aussi, je sais m'amuser...

Je lui rends son sourire, complice. Décidément, elle n'en finit plus de m'étonner. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Elle ne cille pas. Et une fois encore, j'ai toute la peine du monde à ne pas soutenir son regard. Ce brun chocolaté me donne des frissons. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Elle finit par badiner, doucement.

- Miss Swan ?

- Oui ?

- On rentre ?

- Vous n'aimez pas être ici ?

- Je ne me sens pas à l'aise...

Je ne pose pas plus de questions. Je l'entraîne vers la sortie. Alors que l'on peine à s'extirper de la foule, je sens sa main dans la mienne. Instinctivement et contre ma raison, je la serre plus fortement. Mon désir s'accentue. Dès que l'on sent l'air froid de la rue effleurer nos peaux chauffées, elle me lâche immédiatement. La main libre, je me sens étrangement vide. Mais je n'en montre rien.

- Je pense qu'on va ralentir la cadence...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je m'en veux de vous entraîner là-dedans Regina, je sens bien que...

- Je ne suis pas frileuse Miss Swan, allons au bout du processus ! Demain, c'est quoi ?

- Boîte de nuit.

- Oh, c'est relativement... sobre.

Je souris, un peu gênée.

- Ce n'est pas une boîte comme les autres...


	5. Quatrième Vice: Le club échangiste

**Bonjour les amours! J'espère que vous allez tous bien!**

**Tout d'abord, je ne me lasserai jamais de lire vos messages et vos avis, toujours positifs, enrichissants et adorables!**

**Merci infiniment du fond de mon petit cœur! ;)**

**Le nouveau chapitre gagne en intensité (à force de côtoyer des lieux plus que bizarres, fallait bien que quelque chose se déclenche!), j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que les précédents! *inquiète***

**Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les petits personnages que j'ai crée! :) **

* * *

- C'est quoi cet endroit ?!

Sur les traits de la brune incendiaire se découpent moult émotions. Un savant mélange de stupeur froide, de perplexité profonde et de curiosité éhontée. Je souris malicieusement, mais ne prononce pas un mot. Je confie mes impressions au silence, à la fois inquiète et intéressée par la suite des événements.

- C'est de la folie, Miss Swan, il vous manque vraiment une case !

Je lève un sourcil, signe d'un agacement amusé. J'ai l'habitude que Regina m'en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs, je prends même goût aux piques qu'elle me lance sans cesse. Je ne me dégonfle donc pas et lui envoie un regard faussement assassin, auquel elle répond avec un sourire entendu. Tandis que nous avançons tranquillement dans l'allée qui nous mène au lieu interdit, nous taquinant gentiment, je note que plusieurs couples autour nous détaillent, l'œil intéressé et séducteur. Peut-être le sent-elle aussi, toujours est-il qu'elle se rapproche de moi, inquiète et nerveuse. Je recule et me place subtilement derrière elle, d'un geste protecteur, le menton près de son épaule, mes lèvres près de son oreille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis comme cela. Regina semble apprécier puisqu'elle me sourit doucement et en profite pour combler imperceptiblement la distance entre nous, son dos contre mon torse. La chaleur qui émane de son corps me rassure. Je me sens perdre pied. Elle n'a rien fait, rien dit. Et pourtant, je suis bouleversée par notre rapprochement. J'avale ma salive péniblement. Sans que je puisse me contrôler, je respire son parfum. Dès que sa senteur emplisse mes narines, mes entrailles vibrent passionnément. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Malgré l'air glacial, je ne parviens pas à faire baisser la température de mon corps. Je souffle légèrement et jette un œil autour de moi, afin de me détourner de la brune incendiaire. Des couples homosexuels et hétérosexuels, vieux et jeunes, des célibataires séduisants ou vicieux. L'ensemble est relativement hétéroclite. Je vois des hommes, des femmes lancer de furtifs regards vers Regina, les pupilles dilatés par le désir, le respect, l'envie ou la curiosité. Je ressens une intense pointe de colère m'envahir. Calme-toi, Emma...

- Tout va bien, Miss Swan?

Mes états d'âmes se trouvent brusquement interrompues par la voix de la brune. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Préoccupée par la tension inscrite sur mon visage, elle pose sa main sur mon bras. Ce contact me fait frémir.

- Oui, oui, ça va, je me sens juste... mal à l'aise.

Un sourire espiègle se dessine sur son visage.

- Et après, c'est moi la frigide...

Je lui donne un léger coup de coude, faussement vexée. Son sourire s'élargit. Puis un silence confortable s'installe entre nous. Je me sens bien avec elle, je dois l'avouer. Ni méfiante, ni nerveuse, ni craintive. Je commencer à regretter certains actes du passé. Particulièrement ceux où je ne lui laissait aucun répit, où je la jugeais. Là, loin de la magie, loin de mes parents, loin du regard des autres, elle se détend et je découvre de nouvelles facettes, plus qu'étonnantes. Et je commence à craindre la fin de notre séjour, le retour à Storybrooke. J'appréhende de perdre ce que l'on a crée ces derniers jours. Angoissée à l'idée qu'elle se renferme de nouveau. Et terrifiée d'être moi-même fourvoyée par l'opinion de mes proches. Tandis que je me perds dans mes pensées, je ne réalise même pas que nous sommes entrées dans la boîte de nuit. Il faut que la voix de Regina me rappelle à l'ordre pour que je prenne pleinement conscience de notre présence dans ce lieu particulièrement salace.

- Voilà donc à quoi ressemble un club échangiste...

Dans une approbation silencieuse, j'observe le décor. Si le sex-shop ou le club de strip-tease pouvaient sembler osés, ils n'en sont rien comparé à ce lieu sombre et salement charnel. Cela sent l'alcool et le sexe. Le lieu en soi n'est pas crasseux, mais les regards, les comportements, les corps le sont. Instinctivement et sans prononcer un mot, Regina et moi refusons de nous éloigner l'une de l'autre. Soudainement, un homme d'une trentaine d'années nous accoste. Il est plutôt bel homme : les cheveux noirs mi-longs, tatoué, son menton couvert une légère barbe naissante. Il aurait pu m'apparaître comme une proie séduisante et sympathique mais il regarde Regina avec une telle envie, qu'une fois de plus, la colère m'engloutit, sans que je puisse comprendre ni maîtriser quoique ce soit.

- Bonsoir Mesdames. Novices, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina et moi, nous regardons, foncièrement interloquées. L'apollon rit doucement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste qu'on a l'habitude de revoir toujours les mêmes têtes ici et que vous...disons que... vous ne passez pas inaperçues...

Il adresse un regard entendu à mon acolyte. L'agacement dans mes muscles se fait plus vif. Allez Emma, prend sur toi... Chacun son tour ! Hier, tu t'es quand même offert une lap-dance... Respire un bon coup !

- Vous êtes en couple depuis combien de temps ?

Et voilà ! La rengaine habituelle. Pourtant cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Parce que j'ai envie de m'affirmer. Je ne sais pas comment cela arrive, ni même pourquoi je fais réellement cela, mais je m'entends répondre à notre bel interlocuteur l'improbable.

- Depuis quelques mois !

A mes côtés, je sens Regina se tendre brusquement, se figer littéralement de stupeur. Je feins l'indifférence. Surtout que le jeune homme ne s'en rend pas compte et affiche un air plus qu'intéressé.

- Je dois vous avouer, vous êtes l'un des couples les plus magnifiques que je n'ai jamais vu. La brune et la blonde... Très attirant. Vous allez être convoitées ici...

- Merci.

Le beau brun me sourit et reporte une nouvelle fois son attention sur Regina qui ne semble pas se remettre de la tournure de l'échange.

- Vous êtes toutes les deux sublimes mais si je devais choisir, je mettrais une option sur la brune...

Je peine à refréner mon soupir de colère et d'exaspération. Regina, elle, plonge ses yeux dans les pupilles du jeune séducteur et les écarquille toujours un peu plus. L'homme, lui, n'en a cure et fixe mon ennemie sans aucune gêne et détaille son corps sans aucune pudeur, ni délicatesse.

- J'ai un faible pour le côté très ...dominant...

- Le côté...quoi ?

- Vous devez être du genre cuir, cravache et mots salaces au lit...

- ...

- Vous êtes le genre de femme que j'adorerais appeler « Maîtresse »...

Alors là, c'est le comble. Ma colère inattendue se transforme immédiatement en effarement burlesque. Tellement abasourdie que j'éclate littéralement de rire. Regina a les yeux exorbités, presque sortis de la tête. Même dans l'ambiance obscure, je note le blafard de ses pommettes. Cela ne décourage pas notre interlocuteur dévergondé, qui m'adresse un clin d'oeil complice.

- Vous êtes une sacrée petite veinarde...Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour me faire maltraiter par une femme de cette envergure...

Un bruit de claquement sourd résonne entre les murs et le brouhaha ambiant. Sans que je prenne le temps de réaliser ce qui arrive, je vois le séducteur soumis la main sur la joue, le regard éberlué. Face à lui, une Regina tellement fulminante que j'ai la sensation qu'un simple contact physique avec elle consumerait n'importe quelle matière.

- Et là, je vous excite toujours ?!

- Euh... non, un peu moins là...

L'air penaud, le jeune homme baisse les yeux face au regard kalachnikov de la brune. Je suis prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Prise de soubresauts frénétiques, j'ai toutes les peines du monde à me calmer. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir autant ri. Regina, excédée, m'entraîne brusquement vers un coin plus tranquille. Elle me pousse furieusement contre le mur. Mon rire s'estompe légèrement face à son comportement agressif.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer, Miss Swan ?!

- Calmez...

- C'est quoi votre délire ? Vous amuser avec moi pour satisfaire vos fantasmes débraillés ?!

- De quo...

- Fermez là!

- Regina...

Elle me lâche, hargneusement. Je la fixe, tétanisée. Elle perçoit inéluctablement la peur qui luit dans mon regard parce qu'immédiatement une intense lueur de culpabilité ronge ses pupilles noires.

- Pardon, je...

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de finir. Je fuis sa présence pour me diriger précipitamment aux toilettes, bouleversée. Les bras accoudés au lavabo, face à la lumière pâle et au miroir sali par des années de crasse, mon reflet paraît bien livide. Ce n'est pas tant l'agressivité de Regina qui me heurte. Ce qui me touche, c'est qu'elle a visé juste : qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'agis comme cela ? Je suis de plus en plus perdue au milieu de mes émotions. Je nage en plein délire sensuel et érotique.

J'en envie d'elle. Réellement.

C'est comme une révélation.

Je me laisse le temps de respirer pendant de longues minutes. J'expire bruyamment. Haut les cœurs, jeune fille ! Dès que je suis calmée, je pars à la recherche de la brune sulfureuse afin de lui présenter des excuses. Lorsque je la trouve, elle est en grande conversation avec un couple de quarantenaire, plutôt séduisant. Je m'approche, timide et méfiante.

- Regina...

Elle me toise, mais, indifférente, presque provocatrice, elle se retourne vers ses interlocuteurs. La femme, une blonde aux courbes avantageuses, me détaille avec gourmandise, tandis que l'homme, grisonnant, m'adresse un sourire sympathique et chaleureux, légèrement aguicheur.

- Salut, je m'appelle Fred et voici ma compagne, Lana.

- Emma.

- Enchanté ! Alors vous aussi, vous êtes du Maine ?

- Oui...

- Et vous vous plaisez ici?

- Oui... Mais comme on a dû vous le dire, on est là que pour quelques jours...

- Oui, oui, c'est ce que nous a dit Regina. Il faut vite en profiter...

Lorsqu'il prononce le prénom de ma rivale désirée, je tique. Je lui envoie un regard dubitatif.

- Hum...Je vous demande pardon ?

- Eh bien... Moi et ma femme, on était justement en train de proposer à votre charmante compagne de vous faire... découvrir un peu plus... intimement notre univers.

Je fixe Regina qui m'ignore royalement. Un violent souffle de rage envahit mes veines.

- Et qu'est-ce que ma charmante compagne vous a répondu ?

Le couple rit, complice et mutin. J'anticipe la claque qu'on s'apprête à me donner.

- Elle semble d'accord.

- Très bien...

C'est clair, parfaitement clair. J'ai été prise au piège, à mon propre jeu. Je rentre dans une colère noire. Je me sens humiliée, trahie, je ne sais même pas quelle est cette tristesse qui absorbe chaque parcelle de joie. Je me détourne de Regina, du couple, de tout le monde, du lieu. Je m'enfuis précipitamment. Je crois percevoir mon prénom dans la folie qui règne mais je n'y réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie, je n'ai plus envie. Je veux m'en aller. Toute cette folie ne devait être que comique, cocasse. C'était censé nous rapprocher, mais pas comme cela. Cela ne devait pas m'apporter autant de confusion, autant de sentiments, autant d'émotions. Pourquoi suis-je si malheureuse de n'être pas grand chose à ses yeux ? Arrivée dehors, seule dans la nuit, dans le froid, je pleure de colère et de frustration.

Et je marche.

Je marche.

Je marche.

Pendant des heures.

Le jour finit par se lever.


	6. Cinquième vice: Le Jeu à Boire

**Bonjour mes loulous! Désolée, désolée, désolée pour le retard, j'ai été très prise à cause du boulot! Merci de votre patience! :)**

**Je vais commencer d'abord par vous remercier infiniment d'être toujours aussi présent dans vos commentaires, et d'être toujours aussi gentils avec moi. C'est toujours très agréable de voir que des personnes apprécient ce que l'on fait! :) Alors, merci, merci, merci et merci! ;)**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que les précédents! *croise les doigts, inquiète***

**Je sens que vous allez me détester à la fin, mais rassurez-vous, le prochain sera disponible demain! :)**

**Rien ne m'appartient!**

* * *

Emmitouflée dans la chaleur de ma couette, je rêvasse et peine à m'extirper. Le temps défile, l'heure s'ignore et se laisse aller, aucune lumière ne filtre à travers mes rideaux. Je me coupe de toute distraction. Les questions, les regrets, les remords se réfugient dans mon esprit embrumé. J'ai passé la nuit dehors, à réfléchir, à essayer de comprendre. La fatigue et la nausée se positionnent vicieusement comme mes nouvelles alliées. Une solide nervosité alourdit mon cœur. Je ne sais que faire, ni comment agir...

Soudain, alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, je sens un immense poids s'écraser sur mon corps endolori. Je sursaute avant qu'une voix criarde ne me fasse pleinement réaliser qu'il s'agit de mon fils.

- Henry ?

- Ouiii ! Tu es réveillée ! Tu vas mieux ? Maman m'a dit que tu étais malade...

- Hum...euh...oui, je vais mieux, j'avais juste besoin de me reposer... Comment ça va gamin ?

- Super, Maman et moi, on est allé à la patinoire ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de tomber...

Des images de Regina enchaîner les gamelles envahissent mon esprit. Je me mets à rire de bon cœur, imitée par mon fils. Soudain, il se tait et me regarde, curieux.

- Maman, ça va mieux entre vous deux non ?

Je soupire doucement. Que dire ? La relation entre Regina et moi s'est drôlement apaisée. Outre le désir naissant et furieux que je me suis mise à éprouver pour sa Majesté, elle et moi avons réussi à trouver un certain équilibre, sans trop de conflits et avec quelques découvertes pudiques mais certaines. Mais l'incident de la veille bloque mon enthousiasme. Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ma rancœur. Je ne sais toujours pas comment la soirée s'est terminée pour elle et cela me ronge.

- J'en sais rien, on essaie de faire des efforts chacune de notre côté, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident, elle et moi, on a beaucoup de différents.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'elle, elle t'aime bien. Avant, dès que je parlais de toi, elle faisait la tête, et puis je voyais bien qu'elle se retenait de faire des réflexions méchantes...

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais, mais maintenant quand on parle de toi, elle est calme et puis des fois, elle fait même des compliments sur toi...

- Sérieux ?

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Regina me complimente dans mon dos ? L'espace d'un instant, une once d'espoir se glisse dans mes entrailles. Elle me réchauffe avant de disparaître et de laisser la place par un doute glaçant. Peut-être n'est-ce que de la politesse, une manière de se faire bien voir auprès d'Henry... Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieuse.

- Ouais, elle te trouve un peu casse-cou, mais marrante. Et elle dit aussi que tu es adorable, impulsive et brillante.

Je souris, à la fois attendrie et sceptique. J'ai du mal à imaginer Regina dire cela, mais j'ai envie d'y croire.

- Je suis casse-cou?

Henry rigole à gorge déployé.

- C'est vrai que tu es un peu... folle... des fois.

- Dis donc, petit ingrat ! Tu crois que tu es trop grand pour une séance de chatouilles ?

J'attrape mon fils par la taille et fait gigoter mes doigts contre ses côtes. Nous partons tous les deux en fou rire. Il tente de me repousser et me fait basculer sur le dos. Je le lâche, heureuse, tandis qu'il pose sa tête sur mon buste. Nos rires s'estompent petit à petit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras. Il grandit vite, trop vite... Nous reprenons tranquillement dans nos respirations dans un silence confortable.

- Je suis content qu'on soit tous les trois, tu sais.

- Oui, moi aussi, gamin...

On reste tranquillement dans la même position pendant plusieurs minutes, parlant de tout, de rien. Soudain, il soupire.

- Je vais me coucher sinon Maman va me disputer...

J'écarquille les yeux.

- Attendez mais quelle heure il est ?

- Presque minuit.

La voix de Regina résonne, froide et hautaine. Je lève légèrement la tête, imitée par Henry. Lorsque mes yeux croisent ceux de Regina, un frisson m'enveloppe. Dans ses pupilles, je lis beaucoup de choses. Principalement de l'inquiétude et de la colère. Henry s'extirpe doucement de mes bras, tandis que je dépose tendrement un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit gamin !

- Bonne nuit Maman ! Repose-toi bien !

Je laisse Regina accompagner Henry dans sa chambre, tandis que je descends dans le salon, déterminée à organiser le cinquième vice de notre aventure. Il est temps de briser la glace. Plusieurs longues minutes passent, quand soudainement, j'entends les talons de Regina claquer dans les escaliers. Je me fige. La nervosité, logée en moi depuis plusieurs heures, grandit. Je ne la regarde pas. Pourquoi suis-je si tétanisée ?

Soudain, je sens mon bras être tiré violemment. Je me braque. Cela dure une fraction de seconde, un laps de temps tellement court, que je n'ai pas le temps d'anticiper la claque qui atterrit sur ma joue. Et tandis je me recule, effrayée par le regard de Regina bouillonnant furieusement de rage, je sens d'emblée son corps contre le mien, ses bras autour de mon cou. Une étreinte furieuse qui me coupe le souffle. Réalisant sans doute la portée de son geste, elle s'éloigne. Mais anticipant sa fuite, je la rattrape et la serre un peu plus contre moi, enserrant sa taille fine de mes bras. C'est donc cela de toucher une femme : un parfum enivrant et une taille fine à combler. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou, respirant la senteur de ses cheveux. Au bout d'une minute beaucoup trop courte, elle se détache de moi. Ses joues sont rosies de gêne. Je la fixe, troublée par ce contact doux et chaleureux. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et effleure doucement ma joue meurtrie par sa baffe, une once de culpabilité dégoulinant de ses pupilles noires.

- C'était pour quoi ça ?

- Miss Swan, vous êtes restée toute la nuit dehors, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, je...

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ma gorge se contracte de bonheur.

- Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ?

- Vous continuez de penser que je suis imperméable à toute émotion ?

Elle semble hautaine et blessée.

- Non, non, c'est juste qu'après ce que je vous ai fait subir, toutes ces situations, je pensais que vous m'en vouliez...

Dès lors que les mots se sont échappés de ma bouche, elle a ce sourire qui me fait fondre, ce sourire rassuré et sincère.

- Non... non... je ne vous en veux pas. J'ai accepté les règles du jeu... D'ailleurs en parlant de cela, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez préparé ce soir comme folie ?

- Regina, avant cela, j'aimerais bien parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir...

- Pas moi.

Elle se détourne, fuyant mon regard. La haine me ronge de nouveau. Et je peux enfin mettre un nom sur cette colère : la jalousie. Mes poings se serrent. Je dois me maîtriser. J'expire bruyamment.

- Ce soir, c'est jeu à boire.

Elle se retourne, stupéfaite.

- Vous allez me saouler, Mis Swan?

- Je croyais que vous acceptiez les règles du jeu...

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle s'assoit sur le fauteuil. Elle sourit jaune.

- Très bien. En quoi consiste votre jeu ?

J'embarque la bouteille de vodka, quelques shooteurs, m'approche doucereusement et m'assoit en face d'elle.

- On va jouer à « Je n'ai jamais ». Vous connaissez le principe ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Je vous donne un exemple. Je dis : « Je n'ai jamais eu de rapport sexuel », si vous en avez déjà eu, vous buvez un verre cul-sec, si vous n'en avez jamais eu, vous ne buvez pas. Compris ?

- Oui, c'est assez simple...

On s'installe, se toisant légèrement. L'ambiance est électrique.

- Je commence. Je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir fait l'amour avec quelqu'un.

Elle boit. Moi aussi. Je la questionne silencieusement.

- J'ai regretté de coucher avoir avec votre grand-père. Contrairement à votre univers assez libéral, dans notre monde, les rapports sexuels sont rarement des actes d'amour consentants. Et vous ?

L'idée qu'elle ait couché avec le père de ma mère me révulse, un dégoût accentué par le fait qu'elle ait pu se forcer à le faire. Pourtant, je n'en montre rien. Je me concentre sur ma réponse.

- Un bon nombre de mes amants. Je ne couchais pas avec eux pour les bonnes raisons.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'essayais de combler un certain manque affectif, je crois, mais le lendemain, je me sentais sale...

- Je vois... A moi. Je n'ai jamais utilisé de sex-toys.

Je bois. Elle non. Cela ne m'étonne guère, notre expérience dans le sex-shop ayant été plutôt rocambolesque et inédit pour elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir, repensant aux instants passés dans ce lieu. Sa voix me ramène à notre jeu.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de sex-tape.

Je m'apprête à éclater de rire, surprise par sa fougue et sa nonchalance, quand je la vois porter son verre à sa bouche. Je reste figée. Elle se sent obligée de se justifier.

- Graham avait de drôles de fantasmes.

- Et vous l'avez conservé ? La vidéo ?

- Non, non... pourquoi ?

Je ris, coquine et mutine. Cela m'émoustille que sa Majesté si prude soit capable d'une telle fantaisie au lit. Cela me donne de furieuses idées...

Le jeu dure un moment, j'en découvre un peu plus d'elle. Et tandis que l'alcool nous prend, je la sens désireuse, de plus en plus émancipée, sans gêne, sans honte. L'alcool rend ses yeux brillants et son sourire plus étincelant. Ses traits sont adoucis et sa parole débridée. J'adore cela. L'ivresse commence à produire aussi son effet sur mon corps. Mes idées sont de plus en plus confuses, de plus en plus vicieuses.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports dans un lieu public.

Je bois en éclatant de rire.

- Il me faut carrément une barrique là...

Elle sourit.

- Vraiment ? Alors quel est l'endroit le plus insolite où vous l'ayez fait, Miss Swan?

- Dans une cabine téléphonique en pleine journée.

Elle rit légèrement. Je repense aux paroles d'Henry.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que la personne en face de moi était complètement folle.

Elle éclate de rire et boit cul-sec. Je ne peux m'empêche de sourire, complice.

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la personne en face de moi.

En entendant sa question, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur. Nous buvons à l'unisson.

- Inutile que je vous demande pourquoi...

Je la sens triste et blessée. Je ne sais que dire pour me rattraper.

- Mais cela a changé, vous avez changé, je vois bien que vous prenez énormément sur vous.

Elle sourit doucement, presque reconnaissante. J'enchaîne, curieuse.

- Et moi ? Pourquoi vous avez peur de moi ?

- Parce que vous... vous me tenez tête, vous me faites faire n'importe quoi... Et je me laisse faire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude...de tout ça.

Je la fixe un instant. C'est le moment. Cet instant où on se dit : « Vas-y, fonce ! ». Peut-être le timing est-il mal choisi, ma pensée trop osée, toujours est-il que je ne tiens plus. Complètement échauffée, ne maîtrisant ni mes gestes, ni mes émotions, je m'approche lentement. Je m'accroupis devant elle, mes mains frôlant ses genoux, ses cuisses. Mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, mes yeux dégoulinant de désir, je perds le contrôle. Je crève d'envie de l'embrasser. Surtout qu'elle n'essaie même pas de me repousser, ni de se défendre.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de plan à trois.

Elle comprend parfaitement mon sous-entendu. Une lueur de défi passe dans ses yeux. Elle ne répond rien. La jalousie me ronge à petit feu. Sa mâchoire se serre. Elle semble retenir quelques larmes. Mon corps se colle au sien. Je ne vois que ses lèvres. Ses deux formes avantageuses rougeâtres qui m'appellent, qui me tentent, pulpeuses et gourmandes. La légère cicatrice au-dessus rendant le tableau encore plus désirable. Ma respiration se saccade furieusement.

- Regina... J'ai besoin de savoir.

- En quoi est-ce si important ?

Les larmes me montent. Je recule, les membres tendus par la colère et la résignation. Des images plus qu'insensées m'enserrent l'esprit. Et la jalousie bat son plein dans mon cœur meurtri. Je ne voulais rien ressentir d'aussi intense, d'aussi passionnel, d'aussi torturé.

- Parce que j'espérais que vous ressentiez la même chose que moi.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. Je n'en peux plus. Mon entrejambe me le rappelle violemment par cette humidité particulière, symptomatique d'une excitation incessante. L'alcool me débride totalement. Je me lance, au risque de le regretter demain.

- J'ai tellement envie de te faire l'amour.


	7. Sixième Vice: La Luxure

**Bonjour mes amours!**

**Alors avant tout, un immense pardon pour ce retard! J'ai été très malade, il a fallu que je me repose et entre cela et mon boulot, cela a été un peu la galère! Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus! :) Merci de votre patience et encore pardon! *rougit***

**Un nouveau grand remerciement pour votre indulgence et vos commentaires, vous êtes toujours incroyablement au top! *love***

**Alors ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre, et je pense que vous allez être contents, enfin, j'espère... *croise les doigts* (il est assez rated M, pour ceux que cela gêne...)**

**Et pour le dernier chapitre, j'avais une petite surprise: je vais vous laisser décider quel sera le dernier vice! :D Vous m'envoyez vos idées, et je choisirai soit celle qui revient le plus souvent ou celle qui m'inspire le plus! :P Hop, hop, hop, à vos inspirations! :)**

**Rien ne m'appartient. **

* * *

- Non, je ne peux pas...

Ses mots accèdent à mon cœur comme un poignard acéré. Le rejet se métamorphose physiquement en une brûlure piquante et insupportable, consumant mes entrailles. Je pensais que... Je m'écarte, ardemment blessée. Mais ses mains agrippent brutalement mon col.

- Non, Emma, ne pars pas... Je... J'en ai envie. Très envie. Vraiment. Mais, je... Je ne peux... Non, je ne veux pas faire cela saoule...

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, émerveillée. Ses yeux noirs me détaille tendrement. Je n'en reviens pas. Parce que je n'aurai jamais cru vivre cela, pas avec Regina en tout cas. Et pourtant... Mon ennemie m'offre quelque chose que je n'ai que très peu connu. Le respect. Mon désir s'intensifie.

- Je peux au moins t'embrasser ?

Elle rit doucement, un son cristallin qui me fait trembler de bonheur. Elle s'approche de moi et dépose ses lèvres sur mon front avec une douceur que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Je savoure ce contact, comme une droguée réclamant sa dose de cocaïne. Nos respirations rauques et ardues rythment nos battements de cœur. Je lève la tête, cherchant désespérément le baiser qui me délivrerait de ce désir fou. Mais, elle plaque sa main sur ma bouche, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Frustrée, je grogne légèrement. Elle sourit mais ne cède pas. Elle me fixe intensément, elle a envie de moi, je le sens, et cette maîtrise d'elle-même me rend folle.

- Je vais dormir, je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

- C'est une excuse sérieuse ?

Elle sourit, amusée par mon obstination immature.

- Non, c'est une excuse bidon, mais, disons que... Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Je tente à nouveau de l'embrasser. Elle parvient à étouffer mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Si le désir s'empare clairement de ses pupilles, elle semble tout aussi décidée à faire cela dans les règles.

- Emma, s'il te plaît...

Je soupire, résignée et mélancolique. Je n'ai pas envie de la quitter. Le besoin de me blottir contre son corps reste ancrée en moi.

- D'accord.

- Merci...

Déçue, je la laisse se lever et rejoindre son domaine privé. Avant de disparaître derrière les murs de sa chambre, elle se retourne.

- Au fait, Emma... Je n'ai pas couché avec eux.

Enfin... Mon cœur se gonfle de contentement et de soulagement. Je souris, rassurée. Mes traits étincellent d'adoration. Elle rigole doucement et franchit le seuil. Dès lors qu'elle ferme sa porte, je pousse un léger cri de joie et m'écroule dans le canapé. Je me sens comme une adolescente, exultant au milieu d'une meute de papillons survoltés. Storybrooke est loin, tellement loin, et je n'ai plus envie de m'en rapprocher. Je veux rester avec elle, avec Henry. C'est de la folie, mais l'alcool embrouille mes pensées raisonnables. Apaisée et heureuse, je ne peux empêcher mes paupières de s'alourdir et me laisse bercer dans un sommeil chaleureux et accueillant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Toute la journée, je n'ai attendu que ce moment d'intimité. Mon angoisse, ma nervosité mêlée à mon excitation assèche ma bouche et tétanise mes membres. Je veux comprendre ce qu'elle veut. Elle a peur, je le sens. Je perçois ses gestes fébriles, ses hésitations, son trouble. Tandis qu'Henry vient d'aller se coucher, elle œuvre silencieusement en cuisine entre vaisselle et nettoyage de la cuisine. Elle m'ignore et évite volontairement tout contact avec moi.

- Regina... A propos d'hier soir...

Je me tais. J'ai peur que tout n'ait été qu'illusion perpétré par l'alcool. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'échappe.

- Regarde-moi.

Ses mouvements se figent. Lentement, elle se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux se couvrent d'un voile de désir et de peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Elle ne dit rien. Pour toute réponse, elle pose lentement son torchon, éteint la lumière de la cuisine, nous plongeant dans une obscurité tamisée. Elle s'approche timidement de moi et retire sa veste. Et elle me prend la main et me conduit dans sur le canapé, sans un mot. Je m'accroche à chacune de ses attentions. Je me plie à chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque souffle. Je suis tellement angoissée à l'idée qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle me laisse esseulée, avec mes désirs incompréhensibles que je suis comme un pantin empêtré dans ses fils, attendant l'intervention de son créateur pour s'épanouir. Regina se racle la gorge et murmure maladroitement.

- Il y a un truc... disons... tabou que j'ai toujours souhaité faire...

- Oui ?

- J'ai toujours voulu faire cela avec... avec une... femme.

- T'en as jamais eu l'occasion ?

- Si... Mais... Je voulais quelqu'un dont... j'avais vraiment... envie...

- Une forte bouffée de chaleur me prend. Je ris nerveusement.

- Tu as envie de moi ? Moi, la fille de ta pire ennemie, la mère biologique de ton fils, celle que tu as essayé d'évincer pendant des mois et des mois ?

Une expression de stupeur passe sur son visage. Elle semble chercher ses mots. Elle se lance puis se ravise. Je meurs d'envie qu'elle me fasse un compliment, même léger. Je tuerai un ogre à mains nues pour entendre Regina me déclarer que je suis belle.

- On peut haïr quelqu'un et trouver cette personne sexuellement attirante !

Ce n'est pas gagné... Je me doutais que ce ne serait pas aussi évident. Je tique brusquement. Son ton est sec. Comme si elle tentait de lutter contre le trouble dans lequel elle nageait.

- Sexuellement attirante ?

Pourtant habituée à ce type de réflexions, je suis très vexée d'en être réduite à un simple outil de plaisir. Cela dénote complètement avec le respect qu'elle m'a témoigné hier. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en être blessée.

- Regina, je ne suis pas un outil, un sex-toy ou je-ne-sais-quoi...

Je m'apprête à partir quand elle me retient.

- Non, Emma, je... je suis désolée... Je ne suis pas très douée avec... tout ça...

Je me rassois. Et contemple ses pupilles. Elle semble en proie à une guerre interne, ne sachant trouver sa place entre la nervosité, le désir et la perplexité sur ces sentiments naissants. Cela me touche plus que je ne le pensais. Mon camouflet passée, je prends une lourde décision : me laisser aller. Je ne pense pas aux conséquences. J'ai envie de la sentir et je sais qu'il faut que je fasse le premier pas. Parce qu'elle est trop complexe et qu'elle n'offrira rien si elle ne sent aucun retour possible. Je commence donc à déboutonner ma chemise. Elle reste stoïque un instant mais le désir lui fait vite recouvrir ses esprits. Elle m'arrête d'un doux mouvement.

- Non... Laisse-moi faire...s'il te plaît.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je frémis. Ses doigts glissent sur chaque bouton qu'elle détache lentement. Ma respiration s'accélère, anticipant le plaisir. Elle écarte chaque pan de mon vêtement. Je l'aide et retire ma chemise. Son regard passe de l'appréhension à l'émerveillement. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé de cette façon. Je me sens mise à nu émotionnellement. Elle caresse doucement mon torse, mes hanches, mon cou. Ses mains restent timides et hésitantes, ce qui rend le contact incroyablement doux. La chair de poule recouvre mon corps partiellement dénudé. Sans doute prise au dépourvu par les émotions que ce toucher lui procure, elle retire ses doigts de mon buste et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Amusée et attendrie, je dégrafe mon soutien-gorge. Elle détourne précipitamment les yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire légèrement.

- C'est si choquant que cela ?

- Non, non... C'est juste que... non... Je n'ai pas... enfin... c'est... bizarre... je...

- Regina...

J'attrape son menton avec une de mes mains, une vague de tendresse longeant abruptement les artères de mon cœur. Elle tourne légèrement la tête, captant de nouveau mon regard émeraude.

- Tout va bien... N'aies pas peur...

J'attrape le bas de son t-shirt. Elle ferme les yeux et lève les bras, laissant glisser le tissu le long de son buste ambré. Son vêtement retiré, je la contemple. Elle ouvre les yeux et sourit. Et je fonds. A fond. Sans plus attendre, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je pense mourir là, sur cette bouche si sensuelle. Ce sont les lèvres les plus douces que je n'ai jamais embrassé. J'ai l'impression que si le baiser s'arrête, je vais dépérir. J'intensifie l'échange, laissant avidement ma langue rencontrer la sienne. Il m'en faut plus, toujours plus. Elle me répond avec passion. J'entoure sa taille de mes bras et glisse une main le long de son dos. Elle se cambre légèrement. A bout de souffle, elle s'écarte de moi. Presque désespérée, j'attrape sa nuque et plaque ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle s'écarte de nouveau.

- Emma, attends, t'as déjà fait ça ?

Pour toute réponse, je plante mes dents son cou, submergée par la passion. Elle tend sa nuque, me laissant un plus grand accès pour la marquer furieusement. Je l'entends gémir et cela me rend folle. Je déchire violemment son soutien-gorge, qui finit par voler au-dessus de sa tête. Je m'apprête à l'allonger sur le canapé mais elle m'en empêche. Elle pose sa main sur le haut de mon buste, écoutant le battement de mon cœur. Le souffle court, je la regarde faire. Sa main descend doucement entre mes seins, sur mon ventre. Elle défait doucement la ceinture de mon pantalon. Je craque. Le déshabillage se fait tout en sensualité, en découverte timide et intense. Je tremble, l'émotion accaparant chaque mouvement. On se découvre tendrement, laissant l'envie nous consumer. Dès lors que nos vêtements sont retirés, j'explore immédiatement le contact de nos deux corps, curieuse et torride. Allongée sur elle, écoutant la moindre de ses émotions, le moindre souffle, ressentant la moindre parcelle de sa peau, ses seins, ses hanches, je caresse, touche, effleure, savourant délicieusement son corps divin. Lorsqu'elle fait de même, je me sens défaillir furieusement. Ses gestes langoureux et cajoleurs me font perdre la tête. Notre découverte charnelle dure plusieurs longues et douces minutes, un moment d'une tendresse folle qui me fait planer, qui m'emprisonne dans un tourbillon de sensualité presque violent. Au fur et à mesure, ses gémissements me font comprendre qu'il est temps. Je la pénètre tout en douceur. Je suis émerveillée. C'est la première fois que je fais cela. Je ressens cette peur de lui faire mal, de ne pas être à la hauteur, qu'elle ne ressente aucun plaisir, de ne pas trouver le point juste. Une fois en elle, je n'ose aller plus loin, ni faire de mouvement. Je suis terrifiée. Je me mets à trembler. Elle le sent. Elle me câline doucement et porte sa bouche à mon oreille.

- S'il te plaît, Emma.

- Je la regarde, à la fois inquiète et fascinée.

- Je n'ai jamais fait...

- Shhhh, tu vas être parfaite, je le sais.

- Et si...

- Emma, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en supplie...

Ses protestations m'achèvent. Je me lance d'un long mouvement de va et vient. Ses ongles s'accrochent à mon dos, ses soupirs m'encourageant. Je me sens faillir. C'est absolument incroyable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder. Ses traits se déforment petit à petit sous le plaisir. Mon intimité s'humidifie à une vitesse effrayante. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir légèrement. Nos deux corps s'épousent merveilleusement, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Nous bougeons dans une même impulsion. Nous ne laissons aucune parcelle de nos peaux brûlantes libre de tout contact. Nos deux corps se plaquent désespérément l'un contre l'autre. Je savoure cette étreinte comme jamais. Nos lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser acharné. L'air commence à nous manquer. Mais qu'importe, seul notre rapport compte, seules nos émotions subsistent. Sous l'impulsion de la passion féroce, mes doigts en elle se font de plus en plus insistants, ses gémissements à mes oreilles devenant de plus en plus sonores. Je ne pensais pas réussir à lui faire un tel effet, mais j'en suis assez fière. Je prends confiance en moi et je laisse ma deuxième main vagabonder sur son sein, sa hanche, sa cuisse. Je soulève subitement cette dernière, approfondissant un peu plus la pénétration. Elle passe sa jambe autour de ma taille et me mord la lèvre. Un goût de sang vient s'immiscer dans notre baiser mais je n'y fais pas attention. Plus rien n'importe que son plaisir. La passion qui nous anime me rend folle. J'insiste, insiste, insiste jusqu'à lui faire perdre toute contenance. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se cambre. L'orgasme l'envahit. Afin de faire durer son extase, je continue de la découvrir, de plus en plus intensément. Elle souffle mon prénom d'une voix rauque et puissante qui m'éblouit. Pensant qu'elle en a fini, je m'apprête à retirer mes doigts. Mais elle m'arrête, appuie sur le dos de ma main pour que j'accentue la pénétration. Sa voix rauque résonne sensuellement dans mes oreilles.

- Non... Res... Reste... Pl... Plus fort... Emma...

J'écarquille les yeux devant l'insatiabilité de mon amante. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, satisfaite. Mais avant même que je ne puisse esquisser un nouveau mouvement, elle me bascule et se retrouve sur moi. Elle m'embrasse passionnément. Sa main glisse subtilement vers mon entrejambe et elle insère deux doigts en moi, sans peur. Je suis impressionnée par son toucher si assuré. Rapidement le plaisir m'envahit, sans même que je puisse le contrôler. C'est irrésistible. J'imite son mouvement de va et vient. La situation devient vite incontrôlable. Entre nos gémissements, nos baisers, les pénétrations de plus en plus rapides et intenses, le plaisir qui monte comme une adrénaline, mon corps s'envole à des milliers de kilomètres au-dessus du ciel. J'ai du mal à réaliser que je suis en train de faire l'amour à Regina Mills, la mère adoptive de mon fils, celle qui m'en a fait tant bavé. Toutes les barrières sont tombées. Et lorsque nous jouissons à l'unisson, quelque chose se crée. Dans nos yeux qui se cherchent, qui s'apprivoisent silencieusement, il ne s'agit plus de sexe, de désir, mais quelque chose de plus intime, de plus profond, quelque chose que l'obscurité, que l'éloignement de Storybrooke, que l'abandon mutuel accompagnent dans son épanouissement timide.

Tandis qu'elle repose sa tête contre mon buste et qu'elle retire une mèche blonde devant mes yeux, je ne peux empêcher cette vague de tendresse m'envahir.

- Tu ne t'en vas pas, hein ?


End file.
